ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Siren/Chapter 1
This is chapter one of Miss Siren. Transcript It begins with Kimie Haruyama driving her small car as she suddenly runs out of gas. *'Kimie:' Crap! She exits her car, realizing she is in the middle of nowhere. She then walks around before finding a gas barrel, next to strange glowing river of water. *'Kimie:' Gas! Whew! (noticing the water) Wait... does water glow? I think it would be safe to check? She then touches the water as she begins to glow as well. She screams as the glowing energy enters her body. Clearly frightened by this, she hops in her car and drives off. It then cuts to the next day, where she arrives at high school and several people are shown just staring at her. *'Kimie:' W-what are you guys looking at? *'Student #1:' Have you always looked this hot? *'Kimie:' What do you mean? *'Student #2:' You look really cute. *'Kimie:' Is this some sort of practical joke? I never really was called cute or hot before. She looks at herself, revealing that she has became somewhat sexier. *'Kimie:' The hell?! (looks closer) How?! Did I have a huge growth spurt without knowing? And what happened to my glasses? She doesn't find them anywhere. She then remembers about the strange water she dealt with earlier. *'Kimie:' What if... that water... did something to me... She turns around and sees someone. *'Jinsuke:' Kimie? Is that you? If so, rawr! *'Kimie:' Jinsuke? Seriously? You perv! *'Jinsuke:' Kidding! *'Kimie:' You better be. They come closer and hug. *'Jinsuke:' How you become hot from one day to another? *'Kimie:' There's this river. I was out of gas and I found the gas and this river. Then, I am pretty sure it changed me. *'Jinsuke:' Wow, it sounds like something from a fantasy book. I already thought you were cute before, but now... Unknown to them, a figure is eavesdropping. *'Yui:' Intriguing... the one student I thought would never succeed in life found the River of Monsters. Today's the day I become a god! She continues spying. It then cuts to later as Kimie finished her Science class. *'Kimie:' Ah. About time... A girl comes in. *'Kimie:' Hi. *'Hizuki:' Wow, Kimie, you're all grown up! *'Kimie:' How long has it been? *'Hizuki:' A day. *'Kimie:' Oh right. But still... *'Hizuki:' Did you get contact lenses? *'Kimie:' (lying) Yeah. How do I look? *'Hizuki:' Hot. Really hot. Anyway, I have something to show. Something odd. *'Kimie:' Something odd? Like what? Jinsuke approaches them. *'Hizuki:' Well, I found out that there is a series of unnatural events that have been affecting Nagano. Some of them really messed up. *'Kimie:' Oh god... You have images of it? *'Hizuki:' Better, it's on YouTube. She shows them as they gasp in horror. *'Jinsuke:' Oh my goodness! I am surprised! Who would be that cynical to do that? *'Kimie:' I dunno, but it might be something related to what happened to me. *'Hizuki:' Huh... You mean? Jinsuke drags Kimie into the janitor's closet and nods his head. *'Jinsuke:' What the hell, Kimie? *'Kimie:' What? Is it something I said? *'Jinsuke:' Yes! You serious? You want her to discover the reason you became... well, super hot? *'Kimie:' Maybe? Jinsuke rolls his eyes. *'Jinsuke:' At least, be careful about it. *'Kimie:' Fine. If you say so, this is our secret. *'Jinsuke:' Good. She kisses him on the cheek as they head out. Meanwhile, Yui is searching for the river. *'Yui:' Where it could be? She notices tire tracks. She follows the tracks and find the river. She then touches the water and laughs as she transforms and the chapter ends. Category:Transcripts